12 décembre
by Wasab-chan
Summary: Je vous propose un petit calendrier de l'avent pour ce Noël 2016, multifandom. Un jour, une case, un OS sur un couple différents ! (attention, les histoires sont postées en séparées à chaque fois ) Bonne lecture !


Bonsoir !  
Nous voilà déjà à la moitié de ce calendrier ! Noël arrive à grand pas ! :p Bonne chance à ceux qui ont des partiels pendant les deux semaines qui restent d'ailleurs !  
Aujourd'hui je vous propose un UA de LOTR, précisément du ship Legolsa/Gimli ^^ J'adore ce couple que je trouve quand même délicat à mettre en scène, j'espère que vous apprécierez !  
Bonne lecture et à demain !  
Bisous

(PS: un jour promis je posterai à une heure décente XD)

oOo

La Taverne était l'un des plus célèbres bars LGBT du pays. Située à proximité du centre-ville, mais suffisamment loin des pochards ivres du dimanche soir prêts à s'attaquer à ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un gay, elle c'était petit à petit imposé comme un havre de paix pour cette communauté, malgré sa décoration un peu particulière du fait de la collection de haches accrochées un peu partout aux murs qui pourraient laisser croire le contraire. Ouverte de jours comme de nuit, ce n'était pas simplement un lieu de rencontre pour relations d'une soirée, mais un véritable refuge. En effet, les patrons n'hésitent pas à casser leurs prix pour permettre aux jeunes en difficultés suite à leur coming out de survenir quelques temps avec un toit sur la tête, le temps de trouver mieux. Et il n'était pas rare de trouver au comptoir l'un de ces jeunes, embauché pour l'occasion.

Aragorn en avait lui-même profité dans sa jeunesse, suite à certaines ruptures compliquées. Il avait depuis réussi à se faire un nom dans son milieu et s'il continuait à venir en ces lieux, c'était principalement pour rendre visite à ses propriétaires, devenus ses amis. Ou pour faire des rencontres de temps en temps. La Taverne s'y prêtait bien malgré tout. En effet, son plafond bas, son intérieur enfumé et son brouhaha constant qui faisaient son charme permettait aussi une relative intimité pour les discussions, ou plus si affinités.

Le couple qui tenait le bar était aussi, voire plus, connu que leur établissement. Legolas avait été bassiste dans un groupe de rock apprécié à l'époque et dissous depuis lors. En plus de son talent de musicien, son nom était à présent associé à son combat contre les injustices, sous toutes ses formes. Cette facette de sa personnalité avait été révélé au grand public suite à des insinuations et des critiques qu'avait subi le chanteur de son groupe à propos de soi-disantes photos compromettantes le montrant avec un jeune garçon. Lassé de ses fausses rumeurs, le discret et silencieux Legolas avait décidé de réagir durant un concert afin de recadrer les mauvaises langues. À la surprise de tous, et en premier lieu le reste du groupe, il avait en plein solo posé son instrument pour s'emparer du micro.

 _« De nombreuses polémiques courts sur le groupe actuellement. Si cela peut rassurer les plus puristes d'entre vous, notre chanteur est bien hétéro et comptait justement vous annoncer ses fiançailles avec notre pianiste. Qui, vous en conviendrez, est belle et bien une femme malgré ses manières de bourrins. »_

Un rire avait secoué le public, accompagné d'applaudissements en l'honneur du jeune couple. Le blond avait repris la parole une fois le calme revenu.

 _« J'ai une question à vous poser. Avez-vous aimé mon solo ? »_

Un hurlement de joie unanime avait retenti, suivi de quelques exclamations amusées lui demandant de le finir.

« _Alors sachez que vous avez aimé le solo joué par un gay, mais que c'est révélations n'influences en rien la qualité de ma musique. »_

Et, sans attendre de réponse, il avait repris son morceau là où il l'avait laissé. A la fin de celui-ci, une ovation des plus bruyante lui fut réservée, réponse des vrais fans aux vautours crachant leur fiel sur tout et tout le monde. Ce n'était pas réellement cet événement la qui avait permis la relation des deux barmans de débuter, mais elle leur avait grandement simplifié les choses.

Gimli avait été présenté à Legolas quelques jours plus tard, connaissance du meilleur ami de son producteur, et leurs premiers échanges avaient été… volcaniques. Ils l'étaient toujours d'ailleurs, seulement avec un peu plus de tendresse. Leur mise en couple c'était d'ailleurs passée dans la plus grande discrétion et même si les suppositions allaient bon train, personne n'avait jamais su ce qu'il s'était passé. Le couple n'avait annoncé son existence qu'un an après leur premier rendez-vous, lors de la dissolution du groupe du blond. Et à peine quelque mois après ils pendaient la crémaillère de la Taverne.

oOo

En ce soir de décembre, l'ambiance était survoltée, encore plus que d'habitude, et Aragorn observait le spectacle, perché sur l'un des tabourets du bar.

« C'est la neige qui leur fait cet effet ou simplement l'approche des fêtes ? » Demanda-t-il à Gimli en se penchant derrière le comptoir pour se faire entendre. Ce dernier dirigea son attention vers lui sans cesser la préparation de ses cocktails.

« Y'a sûrement de ça, mais ça vient p't être aussi du groupe au fond. » Marmonna-t-il en posant sans douceur une choppe devant un client.

Le bar comportait en effet une scène recevant régulièrement des groupes plus ou moins célèbres, améliorant ainsi sa réputation qui n'étais plus à faire.

« Oh. » Compris Aragorn, sans toutefois réussir à trouver la moindre mélodie dans tout ce bruit de fond. « Et c'est quel groupe ? »

« Sérieux à quoi ça sert que l'autre blond me prenne la tête avec son histoire de site internet si même toi tu ne le regarde pas ? » Grogna le barbu en jetant un regard noir au dit blond virevoltant avec grâce à travers les tables et les clients, son plateau remplis à ras bord en équilibre sur une main. "C'est la Communauté de l'Anneau qu'ils s'appellent. » repris-t-il. « Des potes à Legolas, j'ai pas eu mon mot à dire. »

« T'es qu'une pauvre victime. » Se moqua gentiment le brun avant de reprendre « Legolas connais les membres d'un groupe de rock celtique ? »

« Ça ne me surprend même pas que tu les connaisses tiens. Ouais, c'est un héritage de son enfance rebelle passée derrière une basse. »

« Plains toi ! » Rétorqua son amant en surgissant brusquement derrière le comptoir « C'est grâce à cette enfance rebelle comme tu dis qu'on s'est rencontré je tiens à te rappeler. Et quand monsieur aura fini de râler il pourra peut-être commencer à préparer les commandes. »

Il posa son plateau et entrepris de le charger en grommelant à l'encontre de Gimli, sous le regard appréciateur de ce dernier, fixé sur son arrière train.

« J'aime bien l'embêter. » Déclara le barbu d'un ton plus joyeux à l'intention d'Aragorn.

« Ouais, et y a pas que ça que tu aimes chez lui. » Répliqua ce dernier en terminant sa chope, un sourire aux coins des lèvres.

Un cri de surprise dépourvu de virilité lui fit soudainement relever la tête juste à temps pour apercevoir le spectacle peu inhabituel de la vengeance de Legolas. Le blond avait plaqué son homme contre le mur du fond pour lui chuchoter quelques mots qu'Aragorn ne réussit à entendre, avant de lui poser un rapide baiser sur les lèvres et de repartir comme si de rien n'était. Devant la mine rouge et déconfite de son ami qui ne s'attendais clairement pas à un tel retournement de situation, le brun ne put se retenir et explosa de rire, manquant de s'étouffer avec sa gorgée de bière.

« Rappelle-moi de ne jamais mettre Legolas en colère. » s'exclama-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

« C'est ça rigole… Quand t'aura fini de te moquer de ma tête, regarde vers l'entrée, y a quelqu'un pour toi. » bougonna Gimli en tentant de défroisser ses vêtements pour se donner contenance.

Aragorn se retourna en tenta de reprendre son souffle et aperçu une silhouette féminine à l'entrée qui, se voyant repérée, lui fit un signe timide.

« Ben alors, tu effraye les habituées maintenant ? Tu dois vraiment lui faire de l'effet, Arwen ne fait pas tant d'histoires d'habitude. Aller file Roméo. »

Le barbu lui donna une grande claque sur l'épaule et l'observa avec satisfaction s'enfoncer dans la salle enfumée pour aller rejoindre sa dulcinée, avant de se remis avec empressement à ses boissons en croisant le regard meurtrier du sien, de dulciné. Un sourire ravi naquit sur ses lèvres en se souvenant de la promesse que Legolas venant de lui faire. Sous forme de menace certes, mais une promesse quand même, qui prévoyait une soirée des plus intéressantes.


End file.
